s1914fandomcom-20200213-history
The Silver Naval Academy
The Silver Naval Academy (also called "The SNA" or "The Academy") was a least selective alliance that played both competitively and informally. The SNA was a member of PAL (2013-mid 2013) and Total-World-Domination was the official contact for PAL matches. Entrance Requirements Here were the requirements for entrance into the SNA. 1) Speak English fluently 2) Score of one or more 3) Be active Note that recruitment was case-by-case basis, if the SNA reached 30 members recruitment would be restricted until there is an opening. History The SNA was founded by DoomDealer on 4/28/11. DoomDealer stepped down as leader passing it to Yulius, which also stepped down (around 10/11/11). Yulius gave the leader position to Josiah the Great. On 5-04-13 Total-World-Domination has became leader, and was the final leader. The Code of Conduct was written by Total-World-Domination with minor changes by Josiah the Great. Achievements Currently no member of the SNA current or former have ever became part of the moderation staff. The SNA has progressed to round 3 of the official alliance tournament in 2012-2013 (Gold Team). Silver Team was eliminated in round one in the 2012-2013 official alliance tournament. The SNA was the first alliance to finish it's PAL season in the 2013 PAL season, although they faced many losses. The SNA ended up with 1-7 (win-loss) record at the end of the PAL season. Ranking Hierarchy The SNA used it's own ranking system, which was changes with suggestions from Total-World-Domination, who believes people shouldn't get ranks without doing a job. As honorary ranks are useless. The ranks from highest to lowest: Admiral (Leader, Co-Leader, or ex-Leader) Council member (Speaker of Council is highest) Member Code of Conduct (as of 5/24/13) 1) No member shall use any means to cheat in this game. Wolfpacking, Multi-accounting and forming massive in-game alliances (larger than three-way) in our internal games is considered cheating. 2) All members will follow German Law when playing Supremacy 1914. They will not glorify Germany's actions during WWII. 3) The leader(s) of the alliance have the final say. 4) SNA members will not attempt to recruit members in other alliances, unless asked about recruitment into the SNA. by someone already in an alliance. 5) Use of goldmarks in alliance challenges and team practice matches is forbidden. 6) Members will not conspire against their own team in alliance challenges and team practice matches. 7) All rules in the CoC are not retroactive and take affect once appproved by an Admiral. 8) If you have a compliant that you believe has merits, you may freely take it via private message to any of the higher ups. You will not be punished or ignored for compliant(s). 9) If the Admirals disagree on a decision they may take a vote on it.Each Admiral will count as one vote, the official leader of the SNA on the Supremacy 1914 alliance page will be given two votes in a tie breaking situation. Absolute majority (over 50%) must be attained for decision to pass. 10) All members will try their best to remain loyal to other SNA members if they are allied to them within a game. Picking one ally over another is allowed. However, excessive backstabbing, or allying everyone and picking off the weakest is not allowed. No alliances larger than three-way should form in our internal games. Excessive backstabbing will be considered two times within one game or numerous times non-consecutively. Attacking an ally that went inactive is not defined as backstabbing. People who ally everyone to see there maps to plot against them, don't belong in the SNA and will be booted on their first offense. There is no restriction on alliance size in team practice matches. Failure to comply with the CoC will result in reprimand/demotion or termination from the SNA. Goals of The SNA 1) To compete against other alliances in alliance challenges in a fair and appropriate manner. 2) To help members progress their skill levels. 3) To provide camaraderie and a friendly atmosphere. Former Contact Persons Total-World-Domination- alliance challenges, recruitment, or other inquiries. Armatus- recruitment Contact Information Alliance Page The SNA's Forum The Disbandment of The SNA Following a vote by all active members. Total-World-Domination disbanded the SNA due to an overwhelming vote to disband after TWD's planned resignation. On 6-20-13, The SNA was officially disbanded. Category:Defunct Alliances